


And I Hope Your Blood Just Thickens

by KurosawaCP



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Binds, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, ropes, slight vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaCP/pseuds/KurosawaCP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so gorgeous when you're compliant." Shogo praised. Warnings: Biting. Shogo Makishima. Binds. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Hope Your Blood Just Thickens

**Title:**  And I Hope Your Blood Just Thickens

 **Fandom:**  Psycho-Pass

 **Main pairing:**  Hinted MakiShinya.

 **BETA:**  Kuro

 **Notes:**  This was hanging around and making companions with my other unfinished shit. Please don't think my attempt was that lame. (✿´‿`)

 **Warnings:** Slight pairing hint. Biting. Shogo Makishima. Binds. Drabble.

* * *

The enforcer craned his neck away from the other male, an irrefutably poor action as the rope around his neck drastically tightened, the coarse material scraping the skin around the base of his throat harshly; the metallic taste of blood already expired on his tongue as he grunted out a reprimand to the crude treatment, the carmine liquid oozing between his teeth dripped down his chin only to land on his bare legs; white skin stained quickly, tinging around the bruises almost lewdly.

"Shinya,'' The voice almost purred into his ear. Pale white strands of hair tickled along his jawline, the tips of sharp teeth teasing the skin of his ear. Despite throbbing with pain, the ex-criminal felt the start of goosebumps rock up and down his spine; his body reacting in the way of a hormonal teenager, despite himself. The corners of his mouth curved downwards into an overt sneer, his lips set in disdain.

''What is it you want now?" He practically snarled, his voice clipped.

The sound of a haughty simper met his ears, and he shuddered in slight repulsion, wrists twisting in their binds, and his fingers twitching restlessly to hold a gun; knuckles cracked reflexively as he clenched his hands into a fist, Shinya's own nails biting into his palm and tasting fresh blood. The other male's vest was red today, the color almost disgustingly clashing with the white sleeves sprouting out of it. On days when Shogo wore red, he meant to paint the room with the same pigmentation, and in turn, his barely healed scars stung at the sentiment, his stomach doing a flip as his rival pulled his straight razor from the confines of his back pocket.

''I thought we could converse.'' Shogo replied, his voice laced with bemusement and almost mock seriousness. "Participate...?" He parried, as if there was the barest chance of negotiation. The handle of the blade rotated between nimble fingers as it spun, the flat tip daunting as it gleamed in the dim lamplight.

The reluctanct male paused momentarily. ''No guarantees that I'm not gonna disappoint.'' Royal blue hues narrowed to thin slits, his grumble almost too low to hear; albeit it brought a snide smile onto Shogo's facial features almost instantly.

"'To banish imperfection is to destroy expression, to check exertion, to paralyze vitality." He chided patiently, amber oculars dilating a mere sliver as he let his head fall to the side. "By John Ruskin of  _The Stones of Venice_." Shogo added on, citing his quote with ease, not a beat missed. His face had a hint of humor to it as he maneuvered around the pool of drying blood marring the expensive carpet. His loafers a cleanly vision even as he nudged the other male, the action unappreciated and earning him a small growl.

The bound man sat there for a moment, not quite as quick to react as hoped, apparently, his expression heated with a mix of raw disgust. He fervently ground his teeth behind slightly quivering lips, unsaid words threatening to slip off his tongue. His tooth felt loose by now.

But by now, he had learned to keep his mouth shut.

"I take it that you haven't read  _that one_  either." Shogo sounded somewhat disappointed. Somewhat.

He got to his haunches now, alarming the other male to a degree as slim fingers traced along the frayed rope, the stressed material strained and worn from being pulled at. The intellect tutted as he pressed his nail against the abrasions on Shinya's neck, a slight flinch being his only response to the ministration. "..Come now.." The white-haired male chastised under his breath, blowing hot air against the enforcer's face as abruptly stopped spinning his razor around, the tip pointed upwards before he tilted it in Shinya's direction.

Shinya's body stiffened accordingly, navy oculars trained on the weapon. His ears stung, and the room seemed to resonate accordingly with the pounding of his own head, his heartbeat echoing as if it was someone else's, and the enforcer desperately wished that it was at the moment. He swallowed thickly, shifting his gaze back to once more lock with the other male's.

A dry, unhinged chuckle slipping from between chapped lips as he leaned his head back against the wall, the wounds on his throat bare and exposed for easy access. "...Yes, what was I thinking." He commented, his tone wry.

"You're so gorgeous when you're compliant." Shogo praised, soothing one second, and all vicious and all teeth the next.

The dark-haired man let out a low hiss, shaking slightly from the pain. "I'm disgusting." He murmured, more to himself than the intellect. "You're disgusting." His tone was more forceful now, edged with venom, accusation, and a degrading whimper.

"We are all wonderful, beautiful wrecks. That's what connects us—that we're all broken, all beautifully imperfect." Shogo responded, a hollow laugh slipping from between his lips. His free hand traced the day old bitemarks still denting the soft curve of Shinya's cheek, his fingertips soft; as opposed to his mouth that ripped new marks into the already damaged flesh.

"And you're so—" He sunk his teeth in particularly deep, jerking his head as the other male cried out his surprise. "—beautifully imperfect to me."

**_End._ **


End file.
